Everybody Has to Fall
by Shadowed White Rosebud
Summary: "There's always been a you and me," you protested, "and we've never been just friends, Tori." Tori/Beck Rated M. Based on the episode "Jade Dumps Beck".


**Author's Note: This is my first Victorious story, probably my only one, ever, unless I get a request. This was written for one of my internet buddies, hope she likes it. This one's Beck/Tori, and if you want another pairing in an M story, PM me.**

**Everybody Has to Fall**

How long had it been going on? How long had I been kidding myself that I didn't have those kinds of feelings for a friend, for one of my _best _friends, and actually believed myself, absently fixing my hair when I saw you and pretending that the one kiss hadn't affected me? Exactly how long had I lived with the fact that you were already taken, and my enemy's boyfriend?

I could care less about the 'amazing opportunity' I had been given. Most of the students at Hollywood Arts eventually gave up their talents and dreams for the more realistic lives of so many adults. It was only a matter of time before Trina gave up, then Robbie, and eventually I would, too. Until then, it was only a game. Andre would be the only one to win.

I had given up friends and a somewhat normal life for the mess I had in front of me now. I could have left anytime that I wanted, but why should I? Covering jealousy and bitterness with humor and a good attitude, like I always did, I had managed well enough.

But was the real reason I stayed because of him? Because there might someday be a chance for you and me? As if. It was a pipe dream, more or less.

It was always easier to resort to pathetic humor and sarcasm instead of what I was really feeling. It was easier to pretend that you weren't _you _when I was around you and my normal group of friends. And yet I never thought of dropping out or leaving the school.

I wanted to see you, every day.

I was surprised and taken off guard when I was immediately flung in the middle of a fight that was not your first, and would not be your last. I sided with her, because I didn't want you with any new girl either. I didn't want you with yet another rival that I would have to deal with.

I was her tissue for a while, more of an acquaintance that she dragged around. I was her bridge to you, and I didn't complain. If you were split up, especially if you were so dead set against her, maybe I did have a chance. But I had to help her. I couldn't let my true feelings show.

I succeeded in avoiding you for a while. There was no way you wanted to be around her, and I wasn't complaining. If I kept her around me, it was like the same ends of a magnet. You stayed away, and I almost convinced myself I was over it.

I regained my good-natured attitude and, once again, was only concerned with how I could get rid of Jade and the awkward position she was putting me in. She had dragged me in too far to get out, so I told her that I would talk to you.

Going over to see you was the worst mistake I ever could have made, but I can't bring myself to regret it now, no matter how hard I try. I thought that I could look at you as a friend and talk to you like I would talk to Robbie or Cat. But the minute you appeared at the door to shoo out the cleaning lady, I saw your face, and a rush of feelings came flooding back, along with the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I stepped inside, and pushed the feeling down as we made the typical small talk, at least for us. One sarcastic joke was fired off after another, and before I knew it, I was asking you to take her back. My heart and mind screamed at me to tell you the truth and beg you to let her go, but I'm not that kind of person. Or so I thought.

"…She got me a can of lemonade," you finished pointedly, snapping me from my lies, finally. Even now, no one knows what happened next. No one, that is, except for you and I. Jade will never know. You'll never tell her. It's the way it was meant to be, I suppose.

"She's miserable without you," I pleaded weakly, but I knew it was a lost cause. Your mind was made up, and I was out of excuses. You shook your head firmly.

"She made me miserable most of the days I was with her. She was always the one who kissed me, and only on good days. So, as you can imagine, I've been kissed about four times in two years." I winced internally, but I managed a dry chuckle.

"Lately," you continued, "there's been this girl that really seems to think I'm okay. I think a lot of her, too." And I knew where you were going with it. I wanted to jump on board with all my heart, but it seemed so _wrong, _something that was never meant to be.

"Beck, you and I have always been only friends," I choked out.

"There's always been a you and me," you protested, "and we've never been just friends, Tori." One hand reached over to cup the side of my face, but I flinched away, for whatever reason. Wasn't this what I had always wanted, for you to be interested in me? I pushed past you and opened the door.

Your hand caught my wrist and pulled me back in. I struggled and beat against it, but you pulled me into an embrace and didn't let go. I beat against your chest and pushed you away, only to be pulled back again. And after a while, I gave up, and finally melted against you.

You tilted my chin up with one finger and pressed your lips to mine. There was no urgency, only the slow movements of your lips moving against my still ones. And slowly, you got me to respond. My arms came around your neck as yours snaked around my waist, doing absolutely nothing but swaying on the spot.

Nothing but an innocent kiss, right?

What started out that way was quick to become heated and passionate as we stumbled through the small space and fell back on the bed. I felt so conflicted. What I had been wanting for several months, or what would break Jade's heart and cause a war.

_Why do you care? Jade hates you. _

And so it began. I made a snap decision, something so incredibly unlike me, running my hands through your hair, parting my lips and snaking my tongue into your mouth as your hands traveled over my body and played with the hem of my shirt. Was I ready? Were you ready? Obviously.

Our tongues danced and pressed, exploring each other's mouths as you bit down softly on my bottom lip. The time to feel guilty was over, and now as the time to just _feel. _My trembling hands traveled down to the hem of your shirt and under, feeling and pressing on your abs. You let a small moan into my mouth.

We parted for a moment as I slid the shirt up and over your head. It landed somewhere in the room. I was grateful that your own 'roof' had its own rules when you reached over and closed the blinds of the only window and continued, tugging my own shirt off and flinging it over your shoulder.

I kicked my shoes and socks off as I sat under you in nothing but my bra and jeans. You came back up for one last intense kiss that made my head spin before kissing down my jaw and neck, biting softly where my neck met my shoulder. I let out a soft moan.

You then reached under me to undo the clasp of my bra, taking it off slowly and staring for a moment. I felt terribly exposed and felt like running out, but I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. In the next second, one hand cupped my right breast while your mouth worked on the left, swirling your tongue around my already-hard nipple as you ran your thumb over the other.

After a few minutes, you kissed and nipped down to the edge of my pants before coming back up and kissing me. Gathering my courage, I flipped us over and reached my hand down. Your eyes widened and then closed tightly as I stroked your growing erection through your pants, ghosting my fingers over your most private area.

You groaned my name, but I couldn't even find the courage to smirk as you undid my jeans and slid them down to my ankles, where I quickly kicked them off. Only in my panties now, I wasn't going to be the only one who was almost totally naked. I boldly removed your own jeans. They were soon on the floor to join the other pieces of clothing that were now scattered everywhere, I noted –the lampshade, the desk, the curtains-.

And so I let you go first as you slid my underwear down and off my ankles with agonizing slowness, until I was as exposed as I would ever be and blushing scarlet. I raised an eyebrow and slid your boxers off only too quickly, my cheeks reddening further when my eyes traveled down.

You looked at me questioningly, and I nodded once to give you the go-ahead. I winced in pain as you inserted two fingers into my entrance at once, letting them sit until I got used to it, when you added a third finger. You hit a spot inside me, and you knew when you did, and aimed for it again. It wasn't long before I was ready to come on your hand, but you pulled out.

Lining yourself up with my center, I nodded once again, and you entered me quickly. Tears came to my eyes as the barrier inside me was broken, and you were still inside me as you gave me time to adjust. When I begged you to move, you did, thrusting in and out of me slowly, then picking up the pace.

Seconds later, you were pounding into me, building it up to my climax as both of us were moaning the other's name. You reached down to stroke my clitoris, rolling and pinching it. Not a moment later, I finally came, covering you with my juices. Soon after, you followed me.

You hadn't used a condom, I remembered, and I was temporarily panicking. I didn't show it, because you seemed to have forgotten about it, collapsing on top of me and pulling yourself out of me. And for the first time in a while, even though I had just done something unspeakably wrong and lost my virginity, I was happy.

You fell asleep before I did, because you had no worries. I stayed awake long into the night, finally falling asleep on your chest.

When I woke up in the morning, I was in the same place on the bed, but you were gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyelids, and saw the note, saying that you were out and wouldn't be back until later, that I should go home. Next to it were my clothes, cleaned, and a plate of strawberry poptarts. I ate one and changed into my clothes.

On the way home, I saw Cat and Robbie walking down the street, but I took a shortcut through one of the yards so that they wouldn't see me and my scraggly hair and the bags under my eyes. It was around noon when I got back to my house, and a day later I took a pregnancy test. I didn't have to worry, because I wasn't.

I didn't know what to expect when I went to school the next day. Jade grabbed my hand immediately and pulled me into the supply closet, and I knew that you hadn't told her. But why would you? You didn't belong to her anymore.

Once again, she begged me to help her win you back. I felt like telling her what happened, but I got the feeling that you didn't want her to know. I felt a pang of jealousy and regret, so I brought up the fact that you'd always wanted a dog. She was too naïve to know that Rottweiler's are the most vicious dogs on the planet.

I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted _her _to hurt you. But I wasn't so lucky when we showed up at your house and set the Rottweiler loose on your father. After he was sent to the hospital, I felt guilty, but I assumed that you'd tell her off and send her away.

I was wrong.

You both apologized, and you took her back. And even though my heart was breaking in half once again, I managed to cover it up with humor and fake enthusiasm. You shot me a look right before kissing her. You pressed your lips to hers and kissed her full on the mouth, your tongue now down her throat as you had done to me only just recently. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I knew what the look meant. It was a warning that if I ever told her, there would be hell to pay. So I didn't. I never told her because I never wanted to ruin your happiness. Days after that, I was still avoiding you, and Andre, Cat and Robbie were starting to worry. Jade didn't seem to mind; she had you all to herself.

A week or so after…the incident…you came up to me on my way to the bathroom. My heart stopped in my chest as I thought of the possibility that you were there to tell me you wanted to be with me again. My hopes were shattered immediately when you leaned into whisper in my ear, "If you tell anyone what happened, I'll have you expelled, you cheap whore."

I was crumbling inside as I watched you walk away, and I ran to the bathroom and cried right before ditching school for the first time in my life. I wanted to die when my mother asked what was wrong, and I lied and said I had a stomachache. Having never missed school before due to something like that, she believed me.

Over the course of the next few days, I watched as you were constantly around me, cuddling her and kissing her and shoving your tongue in her mouth at ever occasion. You made sure I could see. The Beck that I knew would never be so cruel, but I supposed that I didn't know you anymore.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and before long, I had gotten used to the idea. Sure, I felt like a slut and a whore and I felt so dirty I could die, but I learned to live through it and focus on school. The others never figured out what was wrong. You were still with her, and I was still alone. I never forgot what we had done.

Jade never changed, and it seemed like you were forcing a smile to make her happy, but in reality, it was just like it had been before. She was treating you like a slave and you were letting her. As your relationship problems got worse, I smiled to myself. You had been a cruel, heartless bastard, and you deserved what you got.

But I was still in love with you.

Once, she slapped you in the face for helping Cat with her homework, claiming that you were cheating on her. Cat cried for a week, of course, and I had to constantly distract her with a rainbow or a puppy or a spoon. You were getting more and more agitated with her.

Then, a few months after it had happened, you casually asked her to the prom. She stormed out, claiming that after almost three years you could do better, and that you should have brought her flowers and chocolates and taken her to a romantic dinner with French waiters and violins in the air, gotten down on one knee and asked formally. What a joke.

She didn't go to the prom with you, and I didn't go at all. On the very night of the prom, you and Jade were still separated, and I was in for the surprise of my life.

Whether it was because you loved me then or because I was a steady piece of ass, I didn't know, but you showed up on my doorstep. My parents were out of town and it was only me alone in the house. When I answered the door, I recoiled in shock, then threw my arms around you.

I wanted to yell at you, to curse at you. I was furious at you for all you'd done to me, but I loved you so much and I had missed you more than anything. Your arms came around me quickly, then led me inside, closing the door quietly.

As I backed you into my room, tearing off your clothes while you pulled off mine, I knew that this wasn't the first time this had happened, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. You would continue to be with Jade, but somehow, some part of your heart was mine.

But then, everybody has to fall.

* * *

**How was it? I'd really, really appreciate reviews! Please don't flame. I'll take con-crit anyday, though.**


End file.
